


Ooh La La La

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 浴室里真的很热。
Relationships: Yong Junhyung/Yoon Doojoon
Kudos: 2





	Ooh La La La

尹斗俊把龙俊亨扯进浴室时对方的头发正吹到一半，湿哒哒的发梢下眼神显得有些茫然，“现在是要干什么啊”，这么说着的同时就被半拖半抱进尹斗俊的怀里了。  
“老大哥们都去隔壁聊天喝酒了，屋里就你和我，你说我要干什么？”尹斗俊乐着说，找准一个龙俊亨不好躲开的角度亲了他一下。刚洗过澡没一会的人嘴唇湿润，温度也烫得要命，尹斗俊本来只想亲亲他逗逗他，结果莫名被这个短得不能再短的吻搞出了更多旖旎的心思，便得寸进尺又照着嘴角亲了一下。  
“我怎么知道你要干什么，”龙俊亨的双手搭在他肩膀上要推不推的样子真的很让人心痒，偏偏嘴上还固执地装糊涂，明明已经到了马上就要发生什么的氛围。“呀，离我远一点，刚洗完澡不想出汗......”  
尹斗俊当然不会遂他的愿，倒是很给面子地等他说完话才重新靠近，含住肥厚的舌头和他接起黏糊糊的吻。龙俊亨缓过神想推的时候已经来不及了，尹斗俊很狡猾地托住了他的后脑勺，另一条手臂牢牢圈着他的腰，龙俊亨无处可逃，被亲得没办法，只好张开嘴巴随他胡来。  
两个人的唇舌在一起粘了快三分钟，龙俊亨实在有点受不了了，偷偷结果睁眼看到尹斗俊微微皱起来的眉，像是在隐忍什么似的，便很没出息地又闭上了。亲到最后龙俊亨开始忍不住闷哼，尹斗俊知道对方差不多要到极限了，就在饱满的下唇上咬了一下放开了他。  
“要做吗？”他问，把搭在肩上的手捉住，移到自己硬起来的地方。“要做就握着它，别太紧了。”  
龙俊亨晕晕乎乎地握上才反应过来，尹斗俊其实根本就没打算让他选——看看他手里那根粗大的性器，都硬成这样了，难道这人还会大发慈悲放他走再一个人冲冷水澡吗。“我们可以等到拍摄结束回家再做的”，虽然龙俊亨还是想挣扎着尝试一下告诉他，毕竟天知道隔壁的大哥们会不会起疑，然后在过来找的时候发现北海道限定的忙内line正激烈地滚成一团......但敏感的乳粒被吞吐吮吸的感觉最终让他一个字也没能说出来，只能像条濒死的鱼一样张着嘴不断喘息和呻吟。  
尹斗俊用鼻尖蹭蹭他的嘴唇，然后托着他的臀把他抱到狭小的洗手台上。龙俊亨为了拍泡温泉的行程在胸口的纹身上贴了一早上肤色胶布，撕下来的时候明明那么疼也没多大反应，现在被尹斗俊舔弄两下都叫得不行，声音柔软又暗哑，沾着一股温热潮湿的水气。左胸口上积不多的白皮肤也肉眼可见地同耳廓和脸颊一起泛着可怜的红，甚至他的两只手还在乖乖套弄，让尹斗俊看到想不欺负都很难。  
“你小心点，”他凑到龙俊亨耳边，假意无辜实则恶劣地说，“我记得我关门了，但是万一被听到了可怎么办啊俊亨？”  
其实没有什么万一，尹斗俊从隔壁过来之前解释过两人是要和成员视频开会，但胆小的男朋友还是一脚踩进了陷阱。龙俊亨松开了套弄的手，小心翼翼地撑在洗手台上，无论接下来尹斗俊咬他的腹肌还是搓揉他的性器都不自觉地抿紧了嘴唇，充满情欲的眼睛里夹杂着一点不满和更多的委屈，连指尖也用力得发白了，就是不肯发出一点声音。  
“哎，你怎么总是这么好骗...”尹斗俊骗人时很爽利，转眼就招架不住了，把他从冰凉的台面上抱下来，满是心软地吻他的眼睑。“这点吓唬都扛不住，明天面对那群老狐狸的时候你岂不是要完了。”  
龙俊亨被亲在眼睛上的吻很好地安抚了。“你不站在我这边吗？”他慢慢地，小声地说，似乎终于相信不会有人听到他们之间的任何动静，却又有点习惯性的不安。“我们可是一起的，你得站在我这边。”  
“行吧，我尽量，”尹斗俊不怎么实诚地搭了一句，笑着把他翻过去重新按在被体温贴热了点的台面上。“...但好玩的项目另算。”  
龙俊亨沉默了两秒后骂了句脏话，尹斗俊没有听清，也懒得在意，手绕到前面解了他浴袍的带子，轻轻松松把他扒了干净。  
龙俊亨最近因为solo回归体重掉了不少，后背和屁股摸起来都很结实，但赤裸的时候整个人依然有种肉欲的性感，让人硬得发疼的那种。他顺着龙俊亨背中的凹陷一路滑下去直到尾脊，感受到身下的人难以自持的颤抖，便在他的臀尖上拍了拍，随即转手去解决自己的衣服。  
尹斗俊解开皮带，幸运地在裤子口袋里摸到了临时润滑剂——一支石榴味的护手霜，还是飞机上龙俊亨摸到他干燥的手背时塞给他的。白色的膏状物散发出甜腻的果香，尹斗俊把它们挤在手心上，按压着扩张进褶皱的穴口，然后一根一根把自己的手指推进去。  
“嗯...哈，斗俊......”放到第三根手指，龙俊亨的背上冒出了一层薄汗。“直接进来...就行，不用特意......”  
“明天还要拍摄，你就忍着点吧。”尹斗俊的手指在湿热的甬道里最后探了一圈，然后拔出来捏住他的臀，握着性器慢慢插入进去。“而且睡觉的时候肯定是按之前分配好的结果回屋...我可不想你屋里每个人都能从你身上闻到被狠狠搞过的味道。”  
他说得很慢，边吐字边控制着顶端向内撑开的速度，直到被护手霜包裹着戳到龙俊亨的最深最敏感的地方。戳中的瞬间龙俊亨的腿就哆嗦的厉害，尹斗俊不敢和他做得太快，只好顶弄的同时俯身不断亲吻他的耳朵，后颈和背，试着转移一点他的注意力。  
不过也可能是尹斗俊自己的。因为现在这个贪婪地向后迎合着的龙俊亨实在是太湿润，太香甜了，融化的护手霜混着肠液从他不停进出的穴口里溢出，正顺着光滑的大腿根淌下来，一滴一滴地落在尹斗俊脚面上。他就像一颗熟透的果实，被肉刃捅进去稍加研磨就能榨出甜蜜的汁水。尹斗俊不得不掐住他的皮肤来抑制自己想要在他体内横冲直撞的冲动，力度大到龙俊亨的腰臀第二天一定会留下红肿的指印。他甚至后悔在浴室门口开了那个玩笑以及吻了刚出浴的那个人，毕竟龙俊亨哭泣般绵软的呻吟和湿热的甬道真的快把他逼疯了。  
“斗俊......”龙俊亨的嗓音本来就有点奶，沙哑着叫出的名字听起来依然有股黏腻的味道。“随意就好...没事的，我不是...健，健身了吗最近......”  
“...你认真的吗？”尹斗俊被他勾得想笑，便笑出声了，而笑过之后还想亲他的嘴。他扳过龙俊亨柔顺的脑袋，吻住嘴唇的那一刻开始加快速度，把龙俊亨急促的，尖叫一样的喘息悉数咽下，最后在结束这个漫长的吻后拔出，又很快埋在龙俊亨的腿间，和他一起射了出来。

“...别再抱着我了，快把我收拾干净然后送回隔壁......因为你我之前的澡白洗了，你这个流氓。”  
“是吗，运动健将，刚刚还求我做快一点的，结果现在还不是没力气了。”  
“不要废话！...做都做了，要是明天什么时候你敢不站在我这边，真的会杀了你。”  
“过来点，我抱你进去——那可不好说，万一有女装项目之类的，我真的会叛逃哦。”  
“......”

fin


End file.
